


Wouldn't Mind it a Little Rougher

by Miss_Vile



Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, John fucks a shark, John's a bit of a brat, M/M, Masturbation, Nanaue is a careful lover, Oral Sex, Rimming, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile
Summary: John exhaled his nervousness before scanning the key-card and opening the door to the room of Nanaue Sha'ark.
Relationships: John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 219





	Wouldn't Mind it a Little Rougher

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs since this ship fell into our laps. Have fun (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

John arrived at the hotel and paused at the door. He was still suspicious about the invitation and key-card he'd received at the bar. He looked around the empty hallway and was grateful to find it empty. Though, he did wonder if he'd actually made it to the right hotel. This wasn't exactly the place he had expected to have a rendezvous with the man he'd been eyeing for the last several months-- mouth watering and head spinning like a top any time he thought about what he had hidden in those trousers.

John exhaled his nervousness before scanning the key-card and opening the door to the room of Nanaue Sha'ark.

The room was less furnished than he had imagined-- Likely an accommodation made for the man who resided there. There was a chair waiting for him at the center of the large room. Not particularly comfortable looking, but it would suffice.

“Ello?” John called out into the darkened room, ears perked up.

The only response he received was the sound of the faucet in the bathroom. Assuming that was likely his cue, he sauntered over to the chair that awaited him. A silk scarf was carefully draped over the plush upholstery. His hand groped over the delicate fabric as he pondered putting it on. Being blindfolded during sex wasn't something that he typically indulged in, but he could humor the man if that was what his partner wanted. He was feeling generous. Especially if it meant a good fuck.

He tossed his jacket and tie onto the bed and sat down.

“Might as well...” he said aloud before tying the scarf over his eyes.

The door to the bathroom creaked open. He resisted the urge to move toward the sound. Heavy footfalls shook the room as the man approached him from behind. Hot breathe ghosted over the back of his neck. Salt and something far more distinct and marine filled his nostrils.

“Have you been practicing like I told you?” the deep voice rumbled.

“Yes lad,” John exhaled, “Can we get on with this already?”

He'd been with all manner of engorged monsters and demons through the course of his career. What started as one too many drinks with a werewolf one night quickly evolved into a growing _need_ that needed to be satiated. To push those limitations and be filled and stretched to the point where he felt like he'd be split in two.

He shuddered when he felt the tip of the monster's prehensile tongue on his neck. The muscle wrapped around the front of his throat. His hunting instincts warned him that there was likely several rows of sawtooth-like teeth that, once he bit down, would likely rip him to pieces. But another part of him-- the part he was indulging in at the moment-- felt oddly comforted by the strength and warmth.

He sensed something heavy and sharp glide over his clavicle. _A claw_ , he assumed. King Shark dragged a single, sharpened digit down the front of his shirt. One by one, each of the buttons popped and revealed his feverish flesh underneath the cheap fabric. He rolled his eyes behind the blindfold at the fact that he'd likely have to use magic to repair his ruined clobber. He gripped the side of the chair in a feeble attempt to keep his hands still.

“What diameter did you make it to?” King Shark asked with an edge of amusement to his voice.

“T-three,” John felt his face flush.

Ever since Nanaue had made his offer, John had been preparing himself to take all that he could provide. It required a new set of toys and an _incredible_ amount of patience-- something he was in short supply of now that he had finally made it to the hotel and was at the man's mercy.

“Good,” his tongue lathed over John's naked torso. The muscular tip slid across the head of his cock that was peeking out over the top of his pants. He couldn't help but let a desperate moan fall from his lips.

“Greedy, are we?” the shark chuckled.

“Are ya gonna fuck me or not?” John groaned.

“Take off your pants.”

John made quick work of the rest of his clothes. Before they had even reached the ground, Nanaue's tongue was already making quick work of his exposed backside.

“Ah! Ang on! F-ffuuuck,” he moaned, biting his lip until he tasted copper.

Nanaue ignored his request in favor of slowly pressing his tongue against the smaller man's aching hole. His rough hands held his shoulders as John attempted to bounce obscenely on the skilled muscle. The combined wetness, size, and heat were already causing John's orgasm to build in the pit of his stomach.

“I could get used to that sound,” Nanaue hummed and wrapped his tongue around John's leaking cock. With a wet 'pop' he pulled away and left John sitting there. Waiting.

“Take this,” he placed a bottle into John's hand and clicked open the top, “Show me how well you've been practicing.”

John could feel the man's eyes on him from behind the blindfold. He did as he was told and poured some of the cold lubricant over his fingers and hastily reached around to finger himself open. He was already plenty prepared from the thorough rimming he'd just received, but he knew this was more about a display of power over the human. To make sure he was compliant. And willing.

“Enjoyin' the show lad?” John smiled as he fucked himself on three fingers.

“I couldn't resist,” he brushed one of his knuckles across the man's cheek.

John hissed at the burn. The roughness of his skin contrasted with the softness of the velvet upholstery (that was likely now ruined by lubricant and God knows what else) and the silk of the blindfold. John smirked at the idea that it had been an intentional detail.

“Am I gonna do all the work now while you get to sit back and watch?”

King Shark removed the blindfold at that. John set his jaw at the sight before him.

Nanaue's claspers were pressed flush against his pale blue-grey skin. John watched as they slowly peeled away and dangled between the man's legs. John, fascinated and wide-eyed, reached out to touch them. Unlike his skin which was roughly the texture of sandpaper, his cocks were smooth with tiny bumps along the side. John licked his lips and couldn't keep himself from gliding his tongue across the pearlescent flesh.

Nanaue carefully tugged at the man's hair. He took several steps back until he reached the large bed, poured more of the lubricant over his own aching cocks, and slicked himself with gritted his teeth as he watched John watch _him._

John was growing impatient by the second. With a cock in each hand, he stroked him from girthy base to pointed tip. He wrapped his lips around one of them and grimaced slightly at the overly sweetened mango lubricant.

“I'm gonna fuck you now,” King Shark announced after several minutes of watching John Constantine resist the urge to jerk himself off as he gagged on his cock.

“G'wed lad,” John said as he climbed on top of the larger man.

The initial breach caused John to whimper in relief. However, it slowly turned into a desperate cry the deeper he pressed in.

“You're longer than anything I've taken before,” John admitted.

“I warned you,” he said, calculating his thrusts so he could maintain a reasonable pace.

“I wouldn't mind it a little rougher, 'f I'm honest.”

“I want to take my time,” the tip of his tongue made its way to John's neglected cock as he guided him into a steady but fast-paced rhythm.

He clenched his muscles and rolled his cock inside John's insides, pressing against his prostate. John howled out from the pleasure of it. The tips of King Shark's claws dug into his flank as he fell back onto the pale cock.

John felt himself lifted up before being slammed back down onto the bed. The larger man's muscles rippled as he held John in place by his shoulders and pressed against his hole with the tip of both claspers.

He may _look_ like a ravenous monster, but that didn't necessarily mean he was one in bed. Which was certainly a discovery he'd not anticipated. John could tell by how careful he'd been that he wanted this to be pleasurable experience. He probably didn't want to break his new toy just yet. And John certainly wanted to be used and played with again later, so he tried not to complain.

Still, it took longer than he liked to become adequately stretched for him to take both of Nanaue's cocks without issue. They fell into an almost musical rhythm-- a resonant percussion of John's moans, King Shark's grunts, and the filthy slapping of wet skin.

Nanaue rolled his hips in tempo with the swirling of his cocks against John's insides. They curled over on themselves and firmly pressed against John's prostate with each powerful thrust.

Once again, his tongue snaked down John's torso and across his bouncing cock. And that was enough to send him over.

John screamed as he came and then screamed even louder as Nanaue pounded into him with more vigour than before. His vision went white and his mind buzzed from over-stimulation. Mercifully, he felt the swell of Nanaue's girth and the un-syncronized pace signaling his impending orgasm.

He groaned as he felt himself filled with the man's release and sighed as he felt it pour out of him and down his legs and permeate the sheets. Nanaue leaned down over John's tangled form and nuzzled against his cheek before rolling over with a contented sigh.

“There's an Epsom salt bath waiting for you in there,” he pointed a clawed finger towards the bathroom door, “As well as a few other things for aftercare. I'd help you but... I'm a little... worn out...”

“You really did think of everything,” John chuckled.

“Wanted... to take care of you,” he waved his hand dismissively as he continued to lie in bed, his chest still heaving from the exertion.

Normally after a long hard fuck, John would clean himself up and then teleport himself right out. However, he felt... oddly sentimental at the sight of the shark man panting heavily on the bed.

He clapped his hands and furrowed his brow in concentrated. A ball of golden light emanated from his hands as he conjured two whiskey glasses and a bottle of Glenlivit single malt.

“Care fer a few bevvies tonight?”

Nanaue opened his eyes and stared at the bottle, “You'll need more than one bottle if you plan to share with me.”

“I can always conjure up more,” John smiled.

“I'd like that,” Nanaue smiled back, “Any chance we can do this again?”

“Yes lad,” John chuckled, both at the adorable way the larger shark man asked and the fact that he felt compelled to agree in the first bloody place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the weirdest porn I've written. It probably won't be the last OH BOY.


End file.
